


Захват флага

by Ksencha



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Тренировка в Бесстрашии. А точнее игра "Захват флага". Как она проходит?





	Захват флага

Сегодня должна была проходить тренировка. Ладно, если утром или днём. Но тренировка была поздно вечером, когда стемнеет.

Каждый из неофитов был чем-то занят. Постоянно занимался по вечерам своими делами. Но в основном они ложились спать, потому что за целый день уставали, такие интенсивные тренировки для них были тяжёлыми. Но не для Фелисити. Для неё это ещё нормально, но привычка спать подолгу оставалась прежней. И от этой привычки ей было ужасно трудно избавиться.

Каждый вечер, Фел старается тайком тренироваться. Ведь никто не знает, что она умеет многое. А если она будет сразу с порога показывать, на что она способная и гнуть свои пальцы, то к добру всё это не приведет.

Вот именно поэтому она притворяется, что ничего не умеет делать. Пытается скрыть своё прошлое, возможно это выходит не так хорошо, как хотелось бы быть. Но это не важно.

Смоук вспомнила, что поздним вечером будет тренировка, которую будет проводить Эрик. А вот и настало время. Девушка побежала в общую комнату, чтобы посмотреть, не ушли ли её подруги. Если да, то придётся искать их там среди толпы. А если нет, то пойдут вместе.

Она знает, что её подруги в это время могут спать. И когда она вошла в комнату, то заметила, что Софи, что Линн спали на своих кроватях. Блондинка подошла с начала к Линн.

— Солнышко, вставай, давай, — трясёт за плечо свою подругу так, что та проснулась. Когда Фин открыла глаза, Физзи улыбнулась и ушла будить вторую подругу.

— Зайка, подъём! А то всю свою жизнь проспишь, — улыбнувшись, произнесла Фели, положив свою руку на плечо Софи. Когда та открыла глаза, то сонно моргала и не понимала, почему Смоук её будит.

— Так девочки, встаём! А то на тренировку опоздаем. А мы же этого не хотим?! — весело проговорила она. Как только Фел произнесла слова тренировка, её подруги вскочили со своих кроватей, как ошпаренные. Сон, как рукой сняло у них.

Девушки быстро собрались и ушли к остановке. Там Эрик дал команду запрыгивать на поезд.

Фелисити разбегается и ловко запрыгивает в вагон. Правда, когда она бежала, то при беге ей мешали её волосы. Когда она оказалась в вагоне, то собрала свои волосы резинкой для волос, которую носит на своём запястье, как браслет. И заплела свои волосы в конский хвостик.

Фелисити, Линн и Софи стояли отдельно ото всех. Физзи, как и две девушки, ещё не со всеми успела познакомиться. Но для Смоук этого достаточно. Как она считает, то у неё есть время, чтобы познакомиться с остальными.

Тут Эрик привлёк к себе внимание, когда заговорил, что будет игра захват флага. Выбирают они сами командиров и делятся сами.

«Явно мы проиграем», — промелькнула мысль у блондинки, стоя рядом с подругами.

— Итак, девочки, куда пойдём? — интересуется у них Смоук.

— Туда, куда и ты, — отвечает за двоих Линн, а Софи стоит и кивает в ответ Линне.

— Ну… Тогда пойдём сюда, — кивает Фел в сторону шатенки среднего роста, с короткими волосами и пирсингом в носу. Подруги Смоук положительно закивали, соглашаясь с ней.

Физзи было всё равно, кто будет командиром. Всё равно никто не будет её слушать. Ведь она недавно перешла в Бесстрашие и не знает многих, так как и они не знают её. Но уверена, что когда-то она станет командиром в этой игре.

А сейчас ей всё равно, потому что она уверена, что они проиграют. Ведь всё зависит от самого командира. А в её команде, куда она решила попасть, при этом, не слушая своей интуиции, была девушка.

— Как её зовут? — спрашивает Физзи у своих подруг, что за девушка вышла к Эрику, где они определяют, какой именно командой будут. Командой, которая атакует или которая защищает.

— Вроде, Джесс?! — с сомнением в голосе говорит Софи, отвечая на вопрос Фелисити. Блондинка с благодарностью кивает ей.

Прошло какое-то время, когда выяснилось, что они будут командой, которая защищает.

Их разделили на две команды по цветовым категориям. Первая красная — атакующая команда, вторая синяя — защищающая команда. И Фелисити оказалась в синей команде.

Синяя команда спокойно подошла и начала разбирать своё снаряжение, но три подруги не спешили присоединяться к другим. А куда спешить то? Вот именно никуда. Успеют ещё одеться.

Когда красная команда покинула вагон, то стало свободнее и тогда Физзи с подругами взяли себе пистолет и переоделись под цвет своей команде.

— Девчата следите за мной, чтобы не натворила ничего, — пошутила перед выходом из вагона.

Когда все оказались на улице, Фел не стала слушать, куда они собрались прятать флаг.

— Жаль, что они меня не будут слушать. Но можно было бы взять шапку и засунуть туда флаг. А саму шапку на голову надеть. И мы не проиграем, — шепчет своим подругам, чтобы остальные не могли услышать её.

Ладно, подруги Фел, привыкли уже к, так называемым, выкидонам блондинки, но не все же остальные.

— Эй? Вы трое! — окликает их Джесс, Фелисити смотрит на командира вопросительным взглядом, — Пойдёте на разведку. Ты, — тыкает пальцем на Софи, — Пойдёшь вместе с Джаредом и Лукасом на юго-запад. Ты, — повторно тыкает пальцем, но уже на Линн, — Пойдёшь на запад вместе с Оливией и Генри. А ты, блондинка, — обращается к Фел, но уже не тыкает на неё пальцем, — Пойдёшь на северо-запад с Майклом и Дэвидом.

Все втроём ей кивнули, но Фел успела подумать, какой же стервой она является. И не удивительно, что они проиграют.

Смоук виновато посмотрела на своих подруг, пожав своими плечами. Быстро попрощавшись с подругами, девушка ушла на разведку с парнями.

Шли втроём и в полной тишине, до тех пор, пока не наткнулись на забор. Майкл и Дэвид стояли и почёсывали свой затылок, думая как быть. Но девушка для самой себя всё решила и начала действовать.

Взяв в руки пистолет, поднеся его к своим губам, поцеловала. Парни посмотрели на неё шокированными глазами, а она пожала своими плечами, говоря при этом: «Мол, а что тут такого?».

Парни, конечно, не ожидали такого от Смоук. Пока они пребывали в состоянии растерянности и шока, то блондинка разбежалась и запрыгнула на забор. Забор был ветхим, старым и в любой момент мог сломаться.

Дэвид решил тоже залезть на забор. Но как только он начала залезать на забор, то он повалился на пол. Фел успела подумать, что сейчас будет больно при падении. Но не почувствовала соприкосновения с землёй. Потому что она оказалась в руках Майкла.

— Спасибо, — ставая ногами на землю, благодарит Фели и начинает потихонечку смеяться. Она заметила, что Дэвид лежит на заборе, как будто загорает на солнышке. Её тихий смех подхватили окружающие. А точнее двое парней.

— О, смотрите! — восклицает Дэвид, который всё лежал на сломанном заборе. Он показывал на верх, а там уже потухали два огня. Один синий, а другой красный. Расстояние было большим, около километра.

— Ладно, пошли, нашим нужна помощь, — говорит Майкл и помогает встать Дэвиду.  
Втроём они добегают до места, где идёт стрельба. В команде синих много полегло, чем красных.

Физзи не успевает добежать до укрытия, как в её левое бедро втыкается нейростимулятор. От боли девушка падает на землю и ползком уползает в укрытие.

— Чёрт тебя побрал, кто выстрелил, — процедила сквозь зубы девушка, вытаскивая стимулятор из своего бедра. Было немного больно. Но, как и обещал Эрик, то будет больно пару секунд. И он не соврал.

Вытащив нейростимулятор, Фел выбросила его в сторону. Она только собралась с духом, решила пойти в нападение, как услышала громкий женский голос, что команда синих проиграла.

— Я так и думала, — тихо сказала Фел и вышла из своего укрытия.  
Команда красных ликовала и радовалась, а командир синей команды можно было сказать, что в бешенстве.

После, Фел отыскала своих подруг и вместе шли в сторону остановки, чтобы запрыгнуть в поезд. Девушки рассказывали друг другу, как было классно сыграть в эту игру. Что они делали, когда Джесс разлучила подруг.


End file.
